


The Lebidan Affair

by awarrington



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Christmas, First Time, Fluff, Holidays, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awarrington/pseuds/awarrington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lebidans made them do it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lebidan Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 K/S Advent

“We what? Sorry?” Kirk realized his mouth was agape and promptly closed it. 

“The Rite requiresss sssexual intercourssse to take place between you and your Vulcan,” Her Most Exalted repeated and Kirk was sure she’d be frowning if she had the capacity to do it, since even he couldn’t really fault the clarity of her statement the first time she explained their ‘duty’ in the ritual. 

The problem for him was the statement didn’t sound any less outrageous with repetition, by which time he ought to have had a chance to get used to it. _This_ definitely wasn’t in the brief and he was having a hard time not throwing Ambassador Peckinpagh the look – the one that had, in the past, reduced several yeomen to tears – for singularly failing to supply the _Enterprise_ command team with this small, but crucial detail regarding the degree of their involvement in this, the Lebidan’s most important religious festival.

He’d only read the overview of the report Uhura had given him on 'The Mingling', understanding it to be a public celebration of fertility – in effect an orgy – and an important part of the Rite of Spring that all Lebidans took part in every year. He supposed it would have been twice a year if there had been any landmass in the northern hemisphere to support the local inhabitants. He’d read it thoroughly enough to know that nowhere did the brief say anything about him and Spock taking part.

Together. 

And naked. 

And most especially not involving sharing bodily fluids.

It was Christmas Day back home on Earth – he could regard this as a cosmic gift. After all, he’d wanted to bed Spock since the day he set eyes on him. But he had a couple of major issues with the idea of actually going through with it now. First, Spock had never shown the slightest romantic interest in men in general, never mind him in particular – and he knew because having a vested interest, he’d watched Spock _very_ closely. The other, riffing off of that was that since those early, snippy days of their acquaintanceship, his feelings for Spock had changed – _matured_ – from lust to love. So, the very last thing he wanted was any prolonged bodily contact with Spock – where the touch-telepath would likely discover his little secret, even if that prolonged contact involved his favorite three-letter word: S-E-X.

He wasn’t the only one who was apparently a bit appalled by this situation. He was hyper-aware that beside him, to the casual observer, Spock was showing no apparent outward sign of his thoughts on the matter, but as someone who knew him well, he could tell from the Vulcan’s absolute stillness, his body almost vibrating with tension, that he wasn’t too impressed by this turn of events either.

So, he brought all this training to bear, keeping his eyes steadily on Her Most Exalted, a pleasant smile once more plastered across his face, while his hands were in tight fists where he clasped them behind his back, as his mind went a mile a minute trying to figure out how to tactfully decline. But it wasn’t easy because the Lebidan culture was so goddamn superstitious and he knew he was in danger of fucking this mission up if he chose the wrong words. 

“Your invitation is a great honor,” Kirk ground out as pleasantly as he was able, under the circumstances 

“Although you are both male,” Her Most Exalted continued, “I underssstand that neither of your speciesss ssselect partnersss based only on the sex of your mate – an interesssting concept – and sssince you are a handfasssted pair, I am told you and Cdr. Ssspock would be honored to participate. We have made a ssspecial place for you tonight.”

 _Handfasted pair?_ Kirk felt his smile falter and carefully lifted it back in place.

What – she thought they were _married_? Who the fuck told her that? Because given the fact that gayness didn’t exist in their culture, it was about as likely she came up with that one on her own as snow falling in San Diego. This came from someone in the Federation delegation, which meant the possible list was very small. Which he quickly narrowed down to one.

The utter stillness of the Ambassador beside him gave him a firm inkling of the source. What he didn’t yet know was whether the diplomat had somehow come to this erroneous assumption on his own in some misguided attempt to demonstrate the Federation were game and honored local rituals, or whether some upper echelon had ordered Peckinpagh to suggest it because this was a treaty both StarFleet and the Federation desperately wanted in order to secure this sector of space.

As Kirk rapidly considered the situation, any exits he thought he might be able to escape through were closing down on him fast.

Cutting into the silence left by his failure to give their agreement on the unique invitation, came Spock’s sonorous tones. “We would indeed be most honored to participate, Your Most Exalted,” the Vulcan said quietly.

It was all Kirk could do not to turn to his F.O. with another fly-catching expression given his brain right then was screaming _‘What The Fuck?’ Seriously? You’re shitting me!_ Touch-me-not Spock had just agreed to rampant sex with his commanding officer? _With him._ Much as he loved the idea – very much – this wasn’t going to end well. He could feel an almighty headache coming on but refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose to try to stave it off.

“Yes, we would,” he concurred. “Absolutely.”

His late nights stints playing poker with Bones, Scotty and Sulu were paying off big time as he carefully kept his true feelings hidden – which, if he were honest with himself, were pretty mixed. Behind his ultra-bland façade he was trying really hard not to imagine what this Rite thing, exactly, was going to involve. Not that he needed diagrams or anything. Far from it – his fertile imagination, together with a very happy dick, had considered the Spock-and-rampant-sex-in-the-sack scenario from every conceivable angle. 

Her Most Exalted looked…exalted, and beside Kirk, some of the tension leeched out of the Ambassador’s body. He fully intended to put some of that tension back, and then some, later, when they could have words in private, because even if he and Spock were an item, there was nothing in his contract that said they would effectively be expected, on occasion, to prostitute themselves in order to get treaties and what-have-you signed.

Actually, there was virtually nothing in the StarFleet manual to prepare for this. Oh, there were a few vague paragraphs about contact with new alien cultures which included a mention of the kinds of things, similar to this, that might crop up – known jokingly around StarFleet Academy as the ‘aliens-make-you-do-it clause’, and there were even a couple of case studies linked to it from there where captains really had had to have sex as part of the First Contact mission. Kirk had, naturally, followed the links and read the reports, so he knew that a) on both occasions it happened between consenting adults _already in a relationship_ , and b) all the unfortunate participants had been Human.

So while Spock’s unexpected statement got Kirk out of one dilemma, at least, there was still the not inconsiderable matter that he was going to have to have sex with Spock. In front of others.

He hadn’t read the detailed notes on this Rite of Spring since _he didn’t imagine he was going to be taking part._ Up until five minutes ago, he thought it was going to be just another of those weird local ceremonies people did that they had to work their negotiations around. 

In fact, when they’d worked out a few weeks earlier that the festival was going to fall on December 25th, ship’s time, Kirk had fully expected for the landing party to be spending the night on the ship while the locals fucked their brains out – or whatever it was they did. So he’d given the go-ahead for the crew winter party which was traditionally held around that time of year. And then, while the locals spent the next day recovering in a planet-wide post-coital bliss, he’d get a day off to recover from his hangover. 

Except that he wouldn’t have gotten the day off, per se, because there was always a backlog of stuff to catch up on whenever he spent any time planetside, especially so at this time of year, since final reports, department stats, performance appraisals and a host of other items of paperwork had to be completed by the end of the calendar year, now only a few days away.

So ‘free time’ had never really been an option.

It reminded him that when he was a toddler, his mother used to tell him, _There’s no such thing as a ‘day off’ for moms_. Same went for starship captains – and he didn’t want to think too closely about how the analogy implied at that at some level he saw himself mothering his crew, or, for that matter, that he might view them all as a bunch of kids. 

He realized he was letting his mind wander, apparently preferring to think about anything other than the current situation. Focus.

To the matter in hand, whichever way he looked at it, he was fucked. Literally or metaphorically. Had Spock even ever fucked a guy before? And while it might seem like the answer to a late-night, orgasm-inducing prayer, he had very grave concerns over the aftermath of all this. If there was one thing he’d learned over the years – and had it drummed into him in command school – it was that while instant gratification was great, there were always consequences. 

Why, oh why did Spock have to be a touch fucking telepath?

“Your ssseed will be cassst into the sssoil,” Her Most Exalted explained, “And godsss’ willing, the energy of your combining will help produce a good crop of young.” Lifting her claw she scratched at her mandible thoughtfully. “I confesss I am mossst interesssted to witnesss your joining.”

Kirk didn’t think this whole clusterfuck could get any worse, and yet it just did. Hooray! A royal audience.

If it was possible, beside him Spock tensed up even more. “Your Most Exalted,” his first officer said breaking what Kirk could only think of as a stunned silence – because he sure as hell couldn’t think of an appropriate response to that. “While Captain Kirk and I are honored to be taking part in your Rite out of respect for the customs of your people, we ask that you also respect our own customs. Vulcan culture, in particular, places great value on privacy, and sexual relations between handfasted pairs is not an act shared with others.” 

Kirk wanted to kiss Spock for that – or for any reason, really, which was a major part of his issue – because genius Spock had not lied, he had _inferred_. Was it a trick he’d maybe picked up from his counterpart, he wondered? Whatever, he now had a private ‘out’ that meant they wouldn’t actually have to go through having sex together. He tried to focus on the good things that would come out of that – or rather would remain the same.

The stalks holding Her Most Exalted’s compound eyes seem to droop in disappointment. “I underssstand, Cdr. Ssspock. You will be given the privacy you require.”

Kirk inwardly sighed in relief that they’d be able to go behind closed doors and just _pretend_ , though a part of him felt disappointed, too, because what an awesome experience that would have been.

“Well,” Peckinpagh said with a clap of his hands. “Now that we’ve got all that settled, perhaps we can continue with the negotiations?”

Kirk threw him a look calculated to say, _If you think you’re off the hook, mister, think again._ It was not with a little sense of satisfaction that he watched the ambassador blanch and twitch a little bit.

*

After the _little chat_ with Her Most Exalted, the remainder of the Lebidan negotiating team scuttled back into the chamber, the StarFleet personnel striding purposefully, directly behind.

Kirk contacted Uhura to say that as he and Spock were now going to be spending the night planet-side, they would now be absent from the party and Scotty was now in charge of ensuring things didn’t get too rowdy. She was tactful enough not to ask why the change of plan, fully aware of the Rite taking place that night. For that, he silently thanked her. She also offered to have Yeoman Rand to send down casual clothing for that evening and a change of uniform for the following day.

Arrangements made, Kirk returned to the negotiating table. Even though he’d had a narrow escape, he found it inordinately difficult concentrating on the afternoon’s discussions, thankful that they concluded early in deference to The Rite. 

After the conclusion of the day’s meeting, they dined together, though Kirk had come to think of them as more indoor picnics, since the simple meals were eaten while sat on the floor. Kirk explained to them that it was Christmas Day, described the meaning of it and its history to a rapt Labidan audience, who were apparently fascinated in the religious rituals of other species, asking many questions. When the meal ended, Her Most Exalted bowed and left them with one of her workers.

“Pleassse follow me. I will show you to your accommodation.”

Kirk caught Spock’s eye – he’d been avoiding looking at him all day – seeing him raise an eyebrow at an angle which said ‘curious’ in what he’d privately come to think of as spockeyebrowspeak.

Her Most Exalted’s nest was little short of labyrinthine though Kirk was sure Spock had probably memorized every twist and turn of their route. 

“One of your ssstaff transssported down and left you clothesss and a religiousss tree.”

 _A religious tree?_ Kirk thought, confused, but didn’t say anything, smiling when he caught Spock’s eye to find one eyebrow raised in silent query.

The small chamber they were led to was the shape of a cavern with no real delineation between the curved walls and ceiling, open one side with views out over the royal gardens several stories below, the planet’s two suns close to the horizon. The room was warm – almost too warm, the dry air holding a slightly spicy aroma that emanated from a small fire burning in a grate to the right of the door.

The mysterious tree turned out to be a fake Christmas tree, complete with lights and a few decorations, plus two small bags containing their changes of clothes. And pajamas, he fervently hoped.

There was little in the way of furniture: beside the door was a gong; to the left of it was a small waterfall that cascaded down part of the wall next to which sat a low table which held a small pile of brightly covered-fabric; and dominating the room was a large bed – though not one in the conventional sense: it was a bed for Lebidans and was therefore little more than a pallet on the floor heaped with the local flora. When it was time to sleep, they could easily separate the pile into two. The thought brought a pang to Kirk’s chest though he knew he kept reminding himself he should be grateful that Spock wasn’t about to discover his ‘dirty little secret’. There was no discernible bathroom – Kirk guessing the waterfall was it. 

“Thank you,” he said as the worker stood by the door.

Spock walked over to the waterfall to take a closer look, reaching out his hand into the flow, before turning to face their guide. “Indeed, the accommodation is most satisfactory. Please convey our gratitude to Her Most Exalted.”

The worker pointed a claw at a large dish that was half-hidden by the bed. “The sssacred bowl isss to collect your gift for the Rite. When you are ready, sssound the gong and I will come in and collect it.”

“Right. Understood.” He was amazed his voice sounded so calm.

Having thought they were going to get away with it by pretending to have sex, he felt himself flush as he realized what the two of them were going to have to do to fulfill the needs of the Lebidans while in the close proximity of their room. And right then, he wasn’t sure what bothered him more: that they were going to have something so intimate to give the Lebidans, or the fact they were going to have to jerk off in front of one another to provide it. On a scale of mortifying, they were about equal. 

He glanced again around the room in the hope he’d missed a secluded corner which would afford them a modicum of privacy, but there really wasn’t anywhere. The Lebidans were a communal species and it showed in the layout of their living spaces.

After the worker left, Kirk rubbed the back of his neck which was burning, and forced himself to look at Spock. “Look they’re not going to know how...if you and I…uh…just…you know…jerk off into the bowl – not together, I mean…” This was excruciating – he’d never had a conversation about sex with Spock, ever, and had no idea what Vulcan attitudes to sex were; so he had _no idea_ how they viewed masturbation or even if they could. 

Part of Kirk was dying inside, and a part of him was insanely turned on at the thought. “This is embarrassing,” he continued, “so I suggest we get it over and done with. You _can_ do that, masturbate, right?”

Spock was standing at what looked at first glance to Kirk to be ‘parade rest’, feet slightly apart, hands behind his back. But he’d learned to spot Spock’s tells and his first officer was definitely tenser than usual. He nodded once. “I am able. However, this is a gift to their gods for their most sacred rite. Therefore, to honor them we should provide our gift in the manner requested.”

Kirk was stunned. “What? How are they going to know…?” He could feel a rising bubble of panic, because the moment Spock touched him, he’d _know_ his true feelings for the Vulcan. 

“ _I_ will know, as you will. We have already shown dishonesty by failing to correct Her Most Exalted’s belief that you and I are partners. My preference would be not to compound the matter before their gods with further untruths.”

The bubble was getting bigger, threatening to engulf Kirk, so he latched onto the one thing he could comfortably talk about without looking like some blushing fourteen year old virgin. “I thought Vulcans are atheist.”

Spock’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “That would be an over-generalization on a complex subject. However, that is not the matter at hand. The Lebidans have requested us to honor their gods according to their traditions. You are no doubt aware of the value Vulcans place on Tradition.”

Kirk was literally speechless. Spock was going to sleep with him because of the traditions of some alien race they’d just met. It was bonkers! Not that he didn’t love the _idea_ of sex with Spock, but the reasoning for it, and the likely fallout from it? Not so much. 

While he was struggling to find something to say, Spock spoke out. “You appear shocked, Captain, yet I am at a loss to understand your position. With regards your sexual partners since you have commanded the _Enterprise_ , you appear willing to participate in sexual relations with those you have very recently met; in addition, I have discerned no pattern of bias towards gender or species. Should I therefore deduce from your body language that you find the notion of sexual intimacy with _me_ , in particular, distasteful?”

“No!” That came out more vehemently than he intended. He pushed away his surprise that Spock had been watching him that closely to have noticed a lack of preference when it came to sex, and did his best to ignore the inference that he’d basically sleep with anything with a pulse.

“I mean, it’s just you’re my colleague and friend,” he tried to explain, not very well, he conceded. “It would be weird.” Kirk watched Spock’s eyebrow rise in a clearly skeptical gesture. “And you’re Vulcan – you go out of your way to avoid even the teeniest touches, never mind…” Kirk imagined his mouth wrapped around the Vulcan’s cock and felt himself harden, “…you know…” He made vague gestures with his hand back and forth between them.

Spock folded his arms across his chest. “Yet you are aroused at the thought and have been since Her Most Exalted’s invitation.”

“What?” His voice sounded almost like a squeak and he coughed. “No! You’re—”

“Captain,” Spock interrupted. “Vulcans have the ability to discern pheromones in concentrations of as little as ten parts per million. It was, in part, on this information that I based my decision.”

As a flush crept over his face – not just at being caught, but all the other times Spock’s been around him when he’s felt horny – he couldn’t, for the life of him, think of anything to say, so snapped his mouth shut.

“If your ambivalence is an attempt to protect any perceived Vulcan sensibilities on my part,” Spock continued, “then you are misguided.”

What was _that_ supposed to mean? Kirk felt himself backed into a corner – only there wasn’t one in this far-too-small room. There was no way he could continue protesting without it looking like his issue was with Spock specifically, and while Vulcans may claim not to feel emotions, he knew it for the bullshit it was and didn’t want to offend his friend. Yet…yet… The moment Spock touched him, he was going to know…

Damned if he did, damned if he didn’t.

His mind quickly began contemplating the consequences. The absolute worst that could happen was Spock deciding to transfer from the _Enterprise_ if he figured out Kirk’s true feelings for him and he had a problem with it. The thought of losing Spock appalled him – it was hard enough all those times he’d watched Spock step into danger; the idea that he might be the reason for driving Spock away, was horrifying. 

He was catastrophizing, he realized and brought his mind under control. Rationally, Spock was more likely to stay, but perhaps avoid any social contact with him. Or maybe he might just ignore the fact that his captain was a little bit in love with him, and just continue as before. He forced himself to calm, even as his heart-rate picked up at what he was about to say.

Looking into fathomless brown eyes that gazed back at him so unerringly, he said, “Okay, but I’m going to let you lead it – so you just do what you’re comfortable with. If you do anything I don’t like or want, I’ll let you know.” Ha! Like _that_ was going to happen.

Spock nodded once and began to remove his clothes. It took Kirk five full seconds to move and begin to do the same, bending down to unfasten his boots – not easy to do when he had a very stiff cock hampering him. Pulling off his socks, he glanced up to see Spock’s pale torso stretched as the Vulcan pulled his undershirt over his head, not an ounce of fat covering the well-delineated muscles of his abs and pecs.

He broke out into a sweat and turning his back on the almighty distraction that was Spock stripping, focused on getting his own clothes off; but as he was pulling his pants off one leg, his attention was again pulled towards his first officer as he strode over to the waterfall, his bare ass flexing as he walked, before stepping beneath it. When Spock closed his eyes and lifted his head as water cascaded in glistening rivulets down his back and over his small, but perfectly-formed butt, all Kirk could do was openly stare. Spock was truly cum-in-your-pants gorgeous.

 _I’m going to wake up and this is going to be some weird dream,_ he thought, because this was like right out of one of his fantasies, like all his Christmases had come at once.

In a vain attempt to conceal the massive hard-on he currently had going inside the briefs that he kept on for the moment, he sat down on the edge of the pallet that faced the landscape window and looked out over the royal gardens, trying _really hard_ not to think about a _hot, wet, naked Vulcan_ less than three meters from where he was sitting. The bed was unexpectedly giving, the bedding soft and springy to the touch.

“I have finished, Jim, if you wish to avail yourself of the facilities.”

Kirk turned around, heartened by the fact that Spock chose this rare moment to use his given name, to find him briskly rubbing himself down with one of the brightly colored cloths that sat on a nearby table, his eyes drawn for a tantalizing moment to the long, quiescent cock that hung from a nest of black hair. Feeling mortified by his body’s highly overt show of interest in the proceedings, he pulled down his briefs, and with his cock bobbing out before him, pointing the way, he made his way towards the waterfall. Trying to brazen it out, because this was seriously the first time in adulthood he could remember feeling this embarrassed, he held his head up, his skin prickling as he sensed Spock’s gaze on him as he passed by the Vulcan.

Having mentally braced himself before stepping under the flow, the water was unexpectedly warm, his last hope that a cold shower might take the edge of things gone, like a dawn mist in sunshine. A recess he hadn’t noticed until he was standing under the water included items for bathing, which he availed himself of. Soaping himself up thoroughly, he carefully kept his mind blank, and focused solely on his ablutions, hoping against hope he might not look _quite_ so eager when he was done. It scarcely made a difference to his condition though, his priapic state no less diminished when he stepped out a few minutes later. Keeping his back to Spock – who was now sitting cross-legged on the bed – he dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist before turning.

Walking over, he sat at the foot of the bed and kept his gaze on Spock’s face. “You’re sure you want to go through with his?”

Deep brown eyes held his, sure and steady. “Quite certain.”

Was that a trace of humor in those eyes, or just his imagination? “Right. So…um…how do you want to do this?”

“Do you have any objection to my penetrating you?” Spock asked, like it was the most natural thing in the world to be asking your commander if you could fuck them. His cock definitely approved, twitching beneath the towel in anticipation.

Kirk shook his head. “No, no problem. That works for me.” And then some.

“In that case, I suggest you kneel on the bed and place the bowl in the optimum position to allow you to capture your semen when you ejaculate. I will then withdraw from you and add my own deposit.”

Even though it was stated so clinically, Kirk thought Spock’s words were hot. “Right. Sounds like a plan.” He had no idea how he managed to keep his voice level.

“I have allowed myself to become aroused, if you will get into position.”

Having studiously kept his gaze above shoulder height, his eyes were automatically drawn to Spock’s lap. “Allowed?” he echoed, his brain almost stuttering to a halt as he stared, unabashedly at the sizable, vivid-green erection that jutted out, curving upwards towards him and tapering to almost a point. The tip was a deeper shade than the skin further down the shaft and the whole thing glistened in the firelight. It was awesome. He unconsciously licked his lips. 

“As with all my physiological systems, I am able to exert conscious control over my erectile tissue.”

“Neat!” _Yeah, of course he can._ Standing up, he placed the bowl on the bed and allowing the towel to drop to the floor, he climbed on and knelt, resting his forehead on his folded arms, his cock already weeping with sheer anticipation.

Any self-respecting commander, he knew, would have likely felt self-conscious and maybe even humiliated at presenting himself so intimately to his first officer under these conditions. Apparently, Kirk had no shame, a wave of lust sweeping over him a at the thought of what was to come, his heart-rate picking up. 

Unexpectedly, Spock stroked down his back, making Kirk draw in a sharp breath, the soft fingers leaving a tingling trail in their wake, his hand coming to rest, like a hot brand, on his ass. Another joined the first, pulling him open, exposing him and then he felt Spock’s hot tongue sweep wetly over his hole, his eyes popping open in surprise, a sob wrenched from him at the utterly unexpected and exquisite attention. “Fuck Spock…Spock…god,” he whispered, his breath ragged, his body trembling with pleasure as the Vulcan’s tongue continued to lap at him, the mental image of how they must look making his brain stutter to a halt, his whole world narrowed to Spock’s mouth and his ass.

He whimpered when Spock pulled away, but a moment later he felt one of Spock’s fingers probe him, the friction of skin on skin making it burn.

“Your channel is tight,” Spock said from somewhere above him, moving his finger back and forth as if to make a point. The words, in that context was one of the hottest things Kirk had ever heard. 

It took considerable focus on his part to string any kind of coherent answer together. “It’s been a while.”

“Indeed?” The response, cool and detached, was in marked contrast to his own inner world which was threatening to implode in a haze of lust.

He wrenched his eyes open and stared down his own torso to where his cock hung thick and heavy, a pearl of viscous liquid sliding out of the slit, stretching and dripping onto the bedding. He knew if he so much as touched himself, he’d go off like a rocket.

Behind him, a second finger had joined the first but before he could register any discomfort, they pressed against his prostate, making his cock leap and drool more, as every nerve in his body lit up like the Christmas tree that stood in the corner.

The precision, the expertise: Kirk had to ask. “Have you done this before?” he grated out through clenched teeth.

“If, ‘by this’ you are referring to preparation for anal intercourse,” Spock said, his voice sounding slightly strained, “then yes…I have.”

Kirk was thrilled to realize what Spock was doing with him was clearly getting to him. 

“With guys?”

“Neg…” there was a quiet intake of breath as Spock pushed his fingers in particularly deeply, a pause, then, “No.”

Kirk smiled to himself, the ‘confession’ tucked away for later thought, as he was completely incapable of it right now. 

The fingers were withdrawn and for a moment, he thought Spock was back to using only one again when he realized it was the tip of Spock’s dick that was sliding into him, opening him up, making him squirm, its shape and natural lubrication making entry effortless and so fucking perfect he had to bite his arm before he said something inappropriate to Spock, like ‘fuck me, fuck me hard’ – or worse, ‘I love you, you Vulcan god’, either of which he’d regret later. 

When Spock was fully seated, his pelvis settled against Kirk’s ass he paused, which Kirk was grateful for, not only because he was huge, but it gave him a moment to savor the feeling of _Spock filling him with his cock_. It was the fulfillment of a dream he’d been harboring since the day he’d come face to face with Spock at the Academy hearing, and unless they had something like this happen to them again – which was statistically unlikely – he intended to catalogue every moment of it for future nocturnal replays.

And then Spock’s fingers clamped around his hips as he began to thrust, breathing harshly with each lunge.

“Oh, yes,” Kirk said breathily, “fuck, yes.”

Each push over his prostate was sending sparks of fire through him until his whole body was alight.

Spock thrust gently at first, but when Kirk began to push back, whispering ‘harder, harder’, he got the hint and began to go at it, full pelt. Each impalement brought Kirk a spike a pleasure, loving the sounds of their bodies colliding, while loud pants of exertion filled the small room.

Kirk wanted it to go on forever, his heart simultaneously filling with the beauty of this moment here with Spock, and aching that it would never be repeated. But all good things come to an end. The knowledge that his climax was imminent, it took a huge amount of effort to remember why he was here, to open his eyes, and leaning on one arm, locate the bowl. But just as he was about to grasp his cock and let loose, Spock leaned down over him, batting his hand away, to take him in a firm, fiery grip.

Feeling Spock bodily surround him, his hot chest plastered to his back, bucking hips pushing his cock deep into him, hot hand wrapped firmly around his own cock, Kirk’s love for Spock flowed outward as he yielded to an explosive orgasm that was so intense, he nearly blacked out.

He managed to open one eye and was amazed to see that most of his come had hit the bowl. But it wasn’t over yet. His body bathed in sweat, and weak from his climax, he stayed in position, trying to recover his breath as Spock pounded into him until his nerves screamed with overstimulation. Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, Spock suddenly withdrew, fumbling about to find the bowl.

It took considerable effort on his part to lift his head and crane his neck around to look over his shoulder just in time to see Spock take hold of himself and come; it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Kirk collapsed onto the bed, lying face up, trying to expose as much of his overheated body to the air as he could, fighting hard against a post-coital lassitude that was making his eyelids droop. Now was not the time to drop off to sleep.

Spock got up and wrapping the towel Kirk had discarded by the bed around his waist, he rang the gong and then solemnly passed the bowl to the worker waiting patiently outside.

“Wow,” he said, finally when Spock returned to the bed and lay down beside him.

“Indeed.”

Kirk chuckled and looked over at Spock who was lying on his side facing him, his hair in disarray, his dark eyes warm and full of humor.

Kirk didn’t know what to make of it. “Spock?”

Spock pushed himself up onto one arm. “May I kiss you?”

“Uh…?” He mentally flailed, confusion and hope colliding. “Yes?”

Spock leaned down, pausing so close their noses were almost touching and he could feel the Vulcan’s warm breath tickling his face. “Jim, I did not know, and neither did I dare hope.”

At those words, Kirk’s confusion receded, his own hope transforming into jubilation as their lips touched, pressed together, opened; tongues exploring, tasting. Surrendering to an overwhelming happiness, he allowed the moment to carry him along.

When Spock pulled back, his dark eyes spoke the words that as a Vulcan, Kirk wasn’t sure he would ever be able to articulate aloud, the same words that were ricocheting around his own head and was inscribed in every beat of his heart.

Instead of vocalizing his thoughts, Kirk reached up and cupping Spock’s cheek, slid his thumb up the line of the Vulcan’s eyebrow. “You know, for geniuses, we’re real idiots.” Under his thumb, the eyebrow lifted, making Kirk grin. “You disagree?”

“I would not state it in those terms. I was aware of your attraction for me for reasons stated earlier—”

“The pheromones?” Kirk winced inwardly at how apparently transparent he’d been when he thought he’d kept his attraction well-hidden.

“Indeed; however you are attracted to many beings with whom you have no emotional investment. While we—”

“—fucked?” Kirk supplied into the pause.

“Yes,” Spock agreed, deadpan, making Kirk grin. “—I maintained the degree of shielding required to avoid reading your thoughts. However, I underestimated the intensity of your ‘broadcast’ at the point of your orgasm. At that point I was left in no doubt of your feelings.”

“So, your motivation for all this—”

Spock held his gaze. “—was not driven entirely by altruism.” Before Kirk could say anything, he added, “I do believe we took the correct action in honoring the Lebidan Rite. On the subject of my other motivation, while I am seeking a long-term relationship, I believed your preference in romantic liaisons was to minimize duration while maximizing the number of partners. I therefore sought today to add myself to those with whom you have a sexual relations, believing this would likely be my only opportunity to experience intercourse with you.” The corners of Spock’s mouth twitched. “I am gratified to discover I was in error.”

Kirk decided that maybe it was okay to say it aloud. “I love you.” With those words, he pulled Spock down for another kiss…and more.

Of all the Christmases he had lived through, this one was the best one ever.

 

[finis]

**Author's Note:**

> I love to get comments - so I'd encourage you to leave feedback here [or on my LiveJournal](http://awarrington.livejournal.com/43363.html) :)


End file.
